Why Yami Bakura
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Ryou’s thoughts after Yami Bakura beats him NonYaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title Why Yami Bakura

Author EasternDreamer

Summary Ryou's thoughts after Yami Bakura beats him Non-Yaoi

Rating PG Drama/Angst

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I do not own Yugi oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I don't have any money.

Ryou's POV

In my blood I lie sickly pale all black and blue. I fear that this is my end as you approach with the fatal knife in your hand. Questions race through my mind, plaguing the last moments of my life. Is this the end, will I die now? Will you kill me Yami? Yet the question Why? Bothers me the most. Why Yami Bakura? Why do you always hurt me? Why Yami? Why?

Bakura that's what you were called thousands of years ago in Egypt, the infamous tomb robber whose name struck fear into the hearts of many. You robbed the tombs and corpses of the rich men of Egypt and that of that of the royal family, taking away the rich spoils of their remains always careful to leave without a trace. However one night you were you were caught raiding the late Pharaohs tomb and as punishment for all your crimes and misdeeds you were sealed inside the Millennium Ring damned for all eternity to live forever in darkness and misery. 5000 years later Fate intervened and had I your Hikari and host free you form your long years of captivity.

I am light while you are dark; we look like twin brothers born only a few minutes apart. We have the same white hair and brown eyes, yet how different we are in many ways. Your eyes are cold and dark while mine are warm and gentle; your voice is deep and harsh although mine is soft and kind. I enjoy the simple happiness that life gives, seeing the sun rise to greet me so I may start another day while you find pleasure in your cruel sadistic deeds.

Fearfully I watch in the evening as the sun goes down disappearing along with my hopes and prayers. Earnestly I pray for the dark night to end quickly as it slowly comes

Alone in the darkness of my room I wait for you to come; I tremble as I hear your heavy footsteps going up the stairs, telling me that you have returned. The door slams open and here you come.

To satisfy your sadistic lust you beat me mercilessly on and on. You revel in the moans and groans I utter when you hit me with your cruel and fatal blows, the cries and shrieks that escape my lips when you slash me with your cold sharp knives.

Yet what hurts most are the cruel words, the curses, the insults, the words of hate you leave inside me

Bruised and bloody you leave me when the morning comes, haunted with frightening memories of the night past and plagued with dark premonitions of the following to come.

Only in sleep do I find peace, peace in the land of dreams.

reliving the few sweet memories of my life. Being with my family before they left me one by one. I pray before I sleep that I may never wake so that I may forever be in peace.

Yet as always the question Why? haunts me, always bothering me, never leaving my mind until I close my eyes. Why Yami Bakura? Why?

I know that there is still some good left inside you, though you just hide it, it must be because of your past. How I long to help and comfort you, to bring out the good left inside you. Yet you never let me rather you hate and reject me.

I feel the pain that often wished would heal; I see the tears you often tried to hide.

Behind that mask of hate and anger you hide the pain of your past. The past which you are still bound to, the past left scars imprinted on your body and soul.

We are not so different you and I; we are both victims of Fates cruel games. Life has also been cruel to me both Mother and Sister I once had are now both gone, gone to the Promised Land, my father also gone far away to a distant land, leaving me alone and abandoned until you came.

Before me you stand the bloody knife in your hands, crimson red they are also stained with my blood. The fatal knife glistens in the air as it swiftly descends to give the final blow. The question why? Is still in my mind but the answer to it I shall never know…

Here it comes the final blow!


	2. Chapter 2

Title Why Yami Bakura

Author EasternDreamer

Summary Ryou's thoughts after Yami Bakura beats him Non-Yaoi

RatingK Drama/Angst

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I do not own Yugi oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I don't have any money.

Ryou's POV

CH.2

Let death come quickly I pray, preparing myself for the inevitable fearing nothing but the pain of my end. "Mother please meet me at the gates of heaven, I'll soon be with you and Amane again"

Yet I have one regret upon leaving this world, it is leaving without telling "I love you". Those three cherished words of my chaste and pure love that I've kept hidden inside me. That love which enabled me to endure the pain of your beatings and to forgive you.

I love you Yami Bakura I always have and always will. Someday when we meet again when I finally have the courage to tell you what I feel, when I'm no longer afraid of you, when all our wounds are healed I will tell you this." But goodbye for now Yami Bakura

I wait for the final blow but it never comes, rather I hear a thud like something dropping onto the floor. I feel drops of water hitting my face, warm drops of water; it must be a leak from the ceiling. It trickles to my cheeks, washing the dried blood and dirt off my face. O how the water soothes and calms me. Another drop of water hits me this time trickling onto my lips. What's this they're salty!

Opening my eyes slowly I see him on his knees next to me, the fatal knife lying next to him on the floor.

Why do you cry Yami? I ask softly, gently brushing away the locks of hair covering his eyes. His eyes that were once filled with hate now weep. Crystal like tears that glisten upon his eyes roll down his pale cheeks.

Because he whispered pressing my hand against his wet cheek "I've hurt you so much."  
Gently he took me in his arms, cradling me. "My sweet Hikari, my Angel I've wounded you, scarred you, bruised and mutilated your fragile body. Through my hate I've ripped of your wings and broken your soul! I'm sorry my angel" he cried sobbing

Gently running his finger against my cheeks, he traced my bruised face, his tears splashing upon me. "I was afraid of loving you because I might get hurt. My life was full of pain and suffering, everyone hated me, spurned me, despised me."

Don't cry Yami Bakura; don't cry I tell him soothingly, everything will be all right, please Yami don't cry. Yami I forgive you so you don't have to be sad anymore

"How, how can you forgive me after all I've done to you? How can you forgive me after I've hurt you so much? How can you forgive me now that I have scarred you for life? How?"

Yami that's because I love you!

"You love me?"

Yes I love you! I love you Yami Bakura I always have and forever will and nothing can change it. Please love me too I want nothing but for you to love me

"I love you too Ryou my Hikari" he whispered returning my embrace


End file.
